Darkest Secrets Revealed
by ASGeekery
Summary: Not much is known about what the Helena twins can really do especially Rayne Helena who somehow survives in a guild full of wizards without revealing her magic even once, that is until her best friend Mirajane asks her and everyone in the guild is dragged into an eventful night


Everyone was enjoying their night at the guild, well they were enjoying it more once Gray and Natsu had finished clearing up the mess they had created after another one of their insult matches then an all out brawl, which everyone agreed they had once again started. Leaving everyone in their usual spots, doing their usual thing.

Mirajane was busy wiping any moisture out of the clean tankards, Rayne sat opposite her and they pair chatted away about their usual gossip of who they thought would end up together and which missions they thought their guild mates would take. She was aware that Rayne knew magic as she had seen snippets of it used against her twin sister but nothing more and Nicole spoke fondly of everything her aunt had taught her over the years but she had no real idea of what her best friend was capable of really doing.

''Rayne we've been friends for nearly a year now and I have no idea what magic you possess?'' asked Mira

Aliasmos choose this moment to approach the bar to ask for another round for herself, Macoa, Wakaba and Cana

''My magic …''

''Has a tendency to freak people out causing this one to feel very isolated'' interjected Aliasmos. ''Mira can I get another round for our table, Cana is thinking of playing a game of cards if you fancy joining us, you always win yourself loads of jewel out of it''

''No thanks'' half smiled Rayne

''Oh well your loss'' shrugged Aliasmos

Rayne looked over at her sister enjoying the company of others and a new wave of sadness washed over her

''Rayne, what's wrong?''

''Nothing'' she smiled as she shook her head to pull herself out of the dark haze that was slowly filling her mind

''You were going to tell me about the sort of magic you use, but from what Als said if you want to keep it to yourself I understand I kept mine hidden and locked away for a long time''

''So you know the dangers of the magic you can use then''

''More than most'' she smiled

''Alright'' she nodded

''Your my best friend and not silly amount of scary magic will change that'' smiled Mira and she placed her hand on top of Rayne's

Rayne closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, ''I can read the minds of others, hypnotise them and I can feel what they feel alongside my air and water magic''

''That's incredible'' smiled Mira

''Yeah if you've seen Juvia use her water magic and Wendy use her Sky Dragon powers then you understand what I can actually do''

''That's not what I meant you can read the minds of others'' proclaimed Mirajane in a loud and very excited fashion, causing the whole guild to turn their heads at the two women at the bar.

''Oh shite'' muttered Aliasmos as she covered her face with her hand knowing how her twin felt about her hidden gifts

''Mira, how can you be excited by this I know who everyone here likes and I know how excited they get when their near that person.'' barked Rayne

''Rayne? Sis'' asked Aliasmos as she slowly made her way to the bar to comfort her sister who was clearly having a hard time

''Don't come near me I know who you really want to be with'' shouted Rayne as she almost fell out of her chair trying to get away

''Rayne'' Aliasmos shouted forcing her sister to clear her mind

Rayne closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, as she leaned heavily on the counter

''Thanks I needed that''

''Years of training myself to snap you out of your own mind''

''Like I said thanks'' sighed Rayne as she took a seat once again at the bar

''I doubt anyone could hypnotise me'' shouted Natsu

''That's true you have no brain to hypnotise'' said Gray

''What did you say Ice Princess?'' barked Natsu

'Boys, now is not the time to kill each other'' snapped Aliasmos, clearly ready to beat both of them if she had to

''Sorry maam'' replied the boys clearly scared by Aliasmos

''See no one is afraid of you'' smiled Aliasmos

''Then why can I hear their thoughts about someone like me knowing their darkest secrets'' sighed Rayne as she tried to bury herself in her hands

''Because their afraid you'll shout their secrets out to the world but I know that's not true, you haven't told anyone who I like'' said Aliasmos

''You like someone here?'' shouted Mira and she pointed at the ground. ''Rayne I thought you told me she didn't like anyone?''

''Shit'' sighed Aliasmos bowing her head in defeat

''I made a vow never to reveal anyone's thoughts to another, I actually write them all down in a book I keep magically sealed so they don't drive me crazy'' said Rayne

''What happens if someone were to steal this book?'' asked Freed

''If they were able to unlock it would show blank pages, thanks to a hidden incantation I designed and wrote for her. Meaning only Rayne can see what's been written'' said Aliasmos and she hoped up onto the counter and sat there comforting her twin in a motherly manner

''That could be dangerous if someone could decipher the incantation'' said Freed in a very concerned manner

''Impossible, you would have to translate the script into about thirty different languages once you found it, and even then the original script is as small as a single strand of hair'' replied Aliasmos in a very proud manner

''Wow'' said Levy

''Als here knows her script magic'' said Rayne with a half smile as she reached for her sisters drink

''Please teach me'' begged Levy

''Alright'' shrugged Aliasmos

''Oh my, you won't regret this'' beamed Levy

''Whatever I still say I can't be hypnotised'' shouted Natsu

''Did you hear that Red, it sounded like someone was challenging the great Helena Witch'' dared Aliasmos

''Sounded like that to me'' smiled Mira

''You sure?'' dared Rayne

''Argh come on how bad could it be?'' smiled Aliasmos

''Only the end of any form of life I had here'' sighed Rayne who started to down what was left of her sister's swill

''Then I will go with you as I refuse to lose my best friend'' proclaimed Mira

''Alright then'' smiled Rayne as she rose from her chair to accept the challenge

Mirajane and Aliasmos high fived each other knowing they were helping Rayne to find some kind of acceptance of her lot in life. Rayne grabbed a chair and placed it onto the stage, then suggested Elfman grab a couple more.

''Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to tonight's show'' she proclaimed in a showbiz way. ''Tonight I will amaze you with the fine art of Hypnotise, seeing as we already have one volunteer may I ask for three more?''

''Why the heck not'' sighed Gray as he unbuttoned his shirt and made his way onto the stage

Loke appeared from the celestial realm on his own and took a seat next to his former commander to admire the show

''This should be fun to watch just like old times commander'' smiled Loke as he made a notice with his hand to order two drinks

''It's nice to see her finally opening up about her gifts once again'' smiled Aliasmos who was still sat on the bar

''She was and still is famous for them'' Loke smiled

Bixlow wondered onto the stage with the same mindset as Natsu and he had dragged Evergreen with him

''Fantastic now, Bixlow can you please remove your helmet and Evergreen please remove your glasses''

''NOOOOOOOO'' shouted everyone in the guild

''Don't worry I can nullify her magic for a short period of time''

''She can cancel out someone's magic?'' whispered Mira

''It's not a permanent thing, what do you think has stopped me from killing the men in the guild hall'' said Aliasmos back

Mira made a gesture which her face and knew it all made sense. Back on stage Rayne removed her necklace and used her mind to cause it to hover in front of her four new guinea pigs

''I want all four of you to keep your eyes on this necklace, with each swing you'll feel yourselves becoming more and more relaxed with each swing'' with that the necklace started to swing as everyone could see Bixlow, Evergreen, Gray and Natsu becoming more and more relaxed to the point they were almost asleep, then Rayne counted down and when she hit one, all four of them were asleep and the pendant dropped into her hand.

''Now, Natsu, when I touch your shoulder I want you to imagine that Happy is Igneel, until you hear her whistle at which point you'll sit back down in this chair and fall back to sleep.'' Lucy and Lisanna sniggered a little. ''Gray, when I whistle I want you to imagine …..''

''That he's a Dragon Slayer'' shouted Lucy

''Perfect, Gray when I whistle, you will no longer be Gray the Ice Make mage, that you are now infact, Gray the Fire Dragon Slayer and when I shout enough you will return to this chair as fall asleep''

''That's cruel'' smiled Lyon

''Bixlow, when I shout enough, I want you to imagine that the three exceeds are now you precious newborn children and when I clap my hands you will let then go and return to your chair to fall asleep, Evergreen, when I clap my hands I want you to kiss the man you love in front of the guild'' Rayne smiled as she looked at Mirajane and winked, causing Elfman to go bright red in the face. When I start counting down I want you to return to this seat and sleep once again''

Rayne walked over to Natsu and placed her hand on his shoulder, Natsu instantly got up and started talking to Happy about his adventures and everything he had learnt during his time at Fairy Tail, he even mentioned a special lady, and Rayne was bored at when she finally whistled. Causing Gray to stand up and challenge anyone to fight him as he was the ultimate dragon slayer, causing uproar in the guild and a huge smile to appear on Rayne's face. She winked at Aliasmos when she noticed that Aliasmos was in the same state as everyone else, and Mirajane had great fun filming it all for the poor guinea pigs to witness.

''Enough'' shouted Rayne with a huge smile on her face as everyone watched Bixlow try to catch the three exceeds and cradle them in his arms as he slowly made his way back to the stage, everyone was wetting themselves in laughter. Pantherlilly caved and allowed Bixlow to make baby faces at him while he played a gentle game of got your nose.

Rayne clapped her hands causing Pantherlilly to become free and for Evergreen get up from her chair, summon her Fairy Wings and planted the biggest kiss she could onto Elfman's lips in front of the entire crowd

''Told ya, now pay up'' shouted Cana in a drunken manner

Rayne started to count down forcing Evergreen to return to her chair and fall asleep once more

''Now what I do next'' pondered Rayne as she turned to speak to the crowd

''Tell us who they like'' shouted Cana

''Better yet how about we get them to tell us'' dared Rayne

''Oh no the power is going to her head'' muttered Aliasmos

''Don't you think that's a little mean?'' smiled Rayne

''No'' shouted most of the guild

Lucy and Lisanna slumped into their seats a little bit, something that was unnoticed by the all-seeing Rayne

''Alright then but you asked for it, Natsu, Bixlow and Gray when I tap you on the shoulder I want you to describe the person you most desire in the world, without saying their name.

Rayne tapped on Natsu's shoulder first, ''She's pretty, pretty'' he sighed. ''She smelled like fresh cut grass and has the most elegant magic out of her brother and sister'' Rayne tapped on his shoulder once more causing him to fall asleep

Next it was Gray, ''she smells like fresh air after a storm'' he purred in an almost drunken manner. ''She looks like a princess, acts like one too but not in a spoilt way, you can tell she wasn't raised here in Fairy Tail''

Rayne smiled as she tapped on his shoulder forcing him to go to sleep once more, then she turned to Bixlow and she could hear the muffled sniggers from the crowd. She couldn't help but smile when she tapped him on the shoulder

''My girl is more powerful than her sister, but she doesn't know it. Natsu is a lucky man'' Bixlow purred

Rayne tapped him on the shoulder and turned to face Lisanna who was clearly very embarrassed to have not just one guy but two guys head over heels for her.

''Now when I count back up to five all four of you will wake up''

Rayne counted and they all woke up

''Told you all that hypnotist stuff was a load of crap'' barked Natsu clearly not remembering anything from his encounter

''Mira, would you mind playing taking over?'' asked Rayne clearly pleased with her results

Mira got onto the stage and begun to show everyone what Bixlow, Evergreen, Gray and Natsu had done. Natsu was ready to kill Rayne for what she had forced him to do and Aliasmos was more than happy to jump in to protect her sister, instead Rayne raised her hand and put the Dragon Slayer into a deep slumber.

''Damn and here I thought I could kick his arse again''

''Sorry'' said Rayne in a guilty fashion

''Don't worry about it, it's good to see you using your magic again'' she smiled

''Rayne care to do that again?'' asked Mira as she stood proudly next to her best friend

''I doubt anyone would let me after those stunts'' replied Rayne clearly pleased with herself

''What's the worst that could happen?'' dared Cana

''Bad move'' hissed Aliasmos

''Care to give it a try?'' dared Loke

''Her mind magic has no effect on me'' laughed Aliasmos

''And yet I can feel who you have feelings for'' dared Rayne

''Oh shit I forgot about that mess'' hissed Aliasmos

''So can you hypnotise her?'' asked Mira

''Haven't been able to yet, her mind is too jumbled for it to work''

''Get it'' declared Aliasmos

''Oh and I here I thought we would finally hear about this person you have a crush on'' smiled Macoa

''Jog on pisshead'' she shouted

''That's rich coming from you'' he shouted back

''Oi lovebirds back off otherwise she'll start talking'' barked Mira

''I'll sit here quietly drinking then'' muttered Aliasmos

''Why the hell not seeing as I have to be quiet anyways'' said Macoa as he and Cana took a seat on the stage

''Freed'' called Mira in an innocent manner

''Fine, but nothing too scandalous'' he replied in a defeated manner

''Als'' barked Mira as she noticed Aliasmos was now reaching under the bar to grab a bottle of top notch liquor

''What?'' she replied innocently

''I will get it out of her'' Mira barked

Rayne leaned over and whispered something into Mira's ear

''Oh fuck'' sighed Aliasmos, Loke couldn't help but snigger at his commanders choice of words

''I fucking knew it'' Mira shouted then quickly covered her lips to silence herself, Aliasmos knew that Mira finally had something on her and put the bottle back in its place.

''IS there anyone else?'' asked Rayne clearly enjoying torturing her sister

''Can't leave a comrade hanging'' declared Wakaba as he stood up and sat next to Macoa

Rayne did the same thing she did last time as Mirajane recorded it all, allowing those who had missed the first series of suggestive words working their magic.

''When I tap you each on the shoulder you must describe the person you desire most without saying their name'' said Rayne

Rayne tapped on Freed's shoulder, ''she's a remarkable takeover mage, we were very close until Rayne came into her life but I know nothing will come of my feelings as her heart is already taken by Laxus''

''My, my two secrets in one night'' smiled Rayne once she had put Freed back to sleep

Rayne then tapped on Cana's shoulder, ''bloody arsehole can outdrink me, I hold the record for the Fairy Tail able to hold their liquor and if he ever joins us I'll lose my precious title'' she then started to cry until Rayne made her fall asleep once more

Aliasmos downed the rest of her pint then took Loke's and downed his as Rayne hovered over Macoa. Rayne tapped him on the shoulder.

''She's unlike any woman in this guild, she swears worse than Cana, can handle herself in a fight. She isn't the most girlie of girls but that doesn't matter to me, she is an amazing fire wizard''

Everyone's heads turned to face Aliasmos who was clearly in a deep state of shock, Rayne tapped on Wakaba's shoulder to find that he had only recently discovered what magic the woman he liked and before he said anything more Rayne panicked and made him go back to sleep.

''Yes, well no one needs to hear more from him''

''You afraid to let someone love you'' teased Aliasmos

Rayne ignored her sister for a few moments as she brought her guinea pigs out of their trance

''I know your dark secrets sis''

''Yeah right'' dared Aliasmos

Rayne pondered for a moment then it came to her.

''Really so I take it I just imagined that nightmare that your love interest would rather marry a demon than you''

''I have nightmares about everyone in Fairy Tail becoming a demon'' said Aliasmos as if it was nothing

''Alright then, how about how much you miss wearing high heels and you every now again when no one is home put on a slinky black dress and pretend that you're at a ball''

''Balls'' said Aliasmos as she hung her head low

''I warned you'' smiled Rayne

''So what you can read my mind, big freaking deal'' shouted Aliasmos who then hopped down from the bar

''Als, you know me and you should know I hate these gifts, because I know everyone's thoughts''

Mira turned to face Rayne and she could tell that if she was given the change to lose them she would give them up in a heartbeat

''What's my darkest secret?'' asked Mira as she approached the stage after turning the camera off

''You wish that you can be the next guild leader and you hate how much you want it''

''It's not that dark is it?'' Mira asked the crowd

''No'' she all cheered

''Oh Mira, how I wish you could, but your too fearful of your own powers'' interjected Makarov

''Master?'' questioned Rayne

''We all fear our magic in one way or another child, it's how we all are, but you need to learn how to let others in so they can take your burdens'' he replied

''Thank you'' smiled Rayne

''Now, what's my darkest secret?'' he questioned

Rayne closed her eyes and searched for it, ''I can't say that out loud'' said Rayne

''Say it''

''Your darkest secret master is that you feel responsible for the way your son hates you''

''I do child'' he nodded

''And that is something I must live with''

Rayne smiled, ''thank you for showing me the rest of that story''

''Your welcome''

''I doubt she knows that'' barked Natsu

''Oh Natsu will you ever learn'' huffed Lucy

''Gauntlet laid'' cheered Aliasmos

''Natsu your darkest secret is that since you were a child you've had a mate but you know her brother and sister will not approve'' declared Rayne

Natsu sat there and looked shocked as he hadn't told anyone, not even Lisanna that she was his mate

Gray was crying with laughter, Lisanna looked beyond embarrassed.

''Pay up'' shouted Cana

Gray stood up and walked over to Rayne, ''what's mine?'' he dared to ask

Rayne couldn't help but smile

''My sister reminds you of your old master''

''That's wasn't that bad'' sighed Gray as he glanced at Aliasmos only to receive a nod of acceptance from her

With that everyone almost lined up to allow Rayne to reveal something about themselves they had never said to anyone before

''Bixlow, you have dreams of your wedding day and having your own family''

''Evergreen, your jealous of Erza's reputation''

''Freed, you wish Laxus never returned as you hoped it would give you a shot with Mira once again'' sighed Rayne, Mira ran over to him and hugged him for the confession

Laxus walked up after he place his coat on Mira's shoulders

''Oh Laxus'' Rayne sighed. ''Do you really want me to reveal what I have just found out?''

''Go for it, I've got nothing to lose here''

''What?'' shouted the guild

''Laxus knows who he wants to spend the rest of his life with and is willing to kiss her in front of everyone here'' she smiled

Everyone was shocked at how Laxus was going about this, Natsu spat a little that he could have done it better, then Laxus got off from the stage and kissed Mira in front of everyone.

''She's too good for you'' barked Makarov as he took a seat at the bar next to Aliasmos and they made their own personal toast

''I know old man'' he smiled as he looked into Mira's eyes

''Who's next?'' Rayne smiled finally feeling accepted

''My turn'' shouted Happy who fell over to the stage

''Happy you want to see your parents tell each other how they feel, oh that's adorable''

Everyone turned to face Lisanna and Natsu who were sitting next to each other, so Lucy gave Lisanna a gentle shove causing them to be in each other's arms

''About damn time'' shouted Happy

''Feel better now'' asked Rayne as she gave him a gentle tickle under his chin

''Much'' he sighed then flew back to his table

''Lucy's turn'' shouted Lisanna as she was clearly after a little pay back

''I don't want to without her permission'' said Rayne

''Go for it'' smiled Lucy as she looked at how happy Lisanna was being in Natsu's arms

''Oh Lucy that's cute you wish you had that with your crush'' sighed Rayne

''Who is her crush?'' asked Mira trying to bounce up and down in excitement

''Go for it'' cringed Lucy as she tried to hide under the table

''Hey Als, how smashed are you?'' asked Rayne

''I'm tipsy does that count?''

''Yeah that counts, come here. I think it'll let you sing it'' smiled Rayne

Aliasmos skipped to a halt in front of the stage, took a huge swig of her drink and smiled at the audience. Then she closed her eyes and her mouth let loose

''Lucy and Gray sitting in a tre G''

Lucy was mortified by the song as she kept trying to hide hoping the world would swallow her whole, Gray went bright red in the face, then got up from his chair and sat next to Lucy with his arm around her

''Nice job'' nodded Rayne. ''Now seeing as my dear sister is on stage I think it's Macoa's turn''

''I'm out of here'' said Aliasmos as she tried to move, however Rayne had a firm grasp on her elbow

''Maoca, I can hear your loud and clear and may I say now there are going to be two very happy children when they find out''

''Rayne, your hurting me'' hissed Aliasmos

''Do you want to tell her or shall I?'' dared Rayne

''Not now'' barked Aliasmos

''Not like this'' he answered then got up and left

''Thanks sis'' said Aliasmos sarcastically

''Hey I'm just trying to help you to stop being such a piss head and actually be with a man who you like and likes you. I want you to be happy''

''Not with the game your playing Rayne'' with that Aliasmos left the stage and the guild once she smashed her tankard onto the counter leaving a dent, with Macoa not far behind her

''Would somebody pay the fuck up'' declared Cana

Rayne carried on feeling accepted as the guild loved her powers and how she managed them, Aliasmos however felt very insecure as she stormed back to the house she shared with her daughter and so called twin sister. She unlocked the front door completely ignoring the shadow that was around the corner and threw herself onto the sofa in utter shock, eventually rolled over and wished there was more alcohol in the house but knew Rayne kept quiet tabs on how much she was drinking as she did the weekly food shops with the help of the money she kept winning in various cards games against some of the other guild mates.

''I think I may have to kill her'' muttered Aliasmos

A knock at the door pulled her out, she looked through the peephole and couldn't figure out who was standing there, without thinking she switched on the hallway light and opened the door

''Can I come in?'' asked Macoa

''Why the hell not'' sighed Aliasmos as she opened the door to let him in. ''I would offer you a drink but there is sadly no alcohol here at the moment''

''It's alright'' he smiled

''Fair enough, so what's up?'' she asked

''Was Rayne right?'' he asked

Aliasmos closed her eyes for a few moments to collect her thoughts

''Seeing as I'm the only female fire wizard at the guild, am I really that much unlike any woman you've met before?''

Macoa rubbed in face in embarrassment

''Did I really say that?'' he cringed

Aliasmos couldn't help with huff with laughter, ''Yeah I believe you're exact words were she's unlike any woman in this guild, she swears worse than Cana, can handle herself in a fight. She isn't the most girlie of girls but that doesn't matter to me, she is an amazing fire wizard''

Macoa was really embarrassed, Aliasmos kicked off her shoes and curled up on the sofa allowing her to face Macoa

''Well if it makes you feel any better, I swiped this from the bar'' said Macoa as he pulled out a bottle of Fairy Tails finest from his pocket

''Damn that was the brew I was trying to nab earlier''

''Yeah I figured this would be a very awkward conversation and we would need it''

''Agreed'' smiled Aliasmos as she pulled the cork out with her teeth and took a swig

Macoa reached out for the bottle and took a swig himself

''Lets hash this thing out'' sighed Aliasmos

''I have no idea where to even begin'' he sighed

''Well Romeo and Nicole have been trying to get us together since we became friends'' nodded Aliasmos

''I knew he was working with someone'' he hissed, ''where is Nicole?''

''Sleepover at Wendy's, Carla insisted'' she smiled

''So we have the place to ourselves''

''That is until Rayne gets bored or a headache''

''Headache?''

''Yeah if she reads the minds of too many people she gives herself a headache, it's why she's got a bloody good aim with her shoe'' laughed Aliasmos as she rubbed her head

''Noted''

''Alright we're getting off topic here'' said Aliasmos as she knew she needed another swig

''Yeah, tonight was a little embarrassing''

''Yeah especially when Rayne told Mira that I had feelings for you''

''I gathered by your expression'' he smiled

''At least I didn't hear myself say what I said about you'' he cringed

''It was sweet that you said I was unlike any woman you had ever met, it's one hell of a compliment'' she smiled and allowed her eyes to soften a little

''Well that's one thing'' he smiled back and Aliasmos couldn't help but see how relaxed he was now it was out

''So….. Where does that leave us?'' she dared to ask with a hint of sadness in her voice

''I .. Should be too old to fall for someone, but you are an incredible person Als'' he replied as he placed his hand on one of her knees

''That didn't answer my question''

Macoa sighed as he rubbed his head knowing full well that Aliasmos needed a confession from him

''What do you want me to say?'' he asked as he looked at her

''I need to actually hear how you truly feel about me and not with the help of my soon to be dead twin sister''

''And let me guess without the kids helping as well''

''That's a dumb question and you know it'' she teased, he held the bottle and waited for him to say something, anything to her

Macoa sat up clearly trying to formulate some kind of working in his mind, he looked back on the two years he had known the woman he was currently alone with and that's when it hit.

''Als, you are incredible and you have no idea just how incredible you really are. You have the crown of the strongest and sexiest woman in Fairy Tail. I ….. Am in love with you and I have been since you, your daughter and your soon to be dead sister came here two years ago.

Aliasmos couldn't help but smile at his confession, she wanted to say the same thing to him but her mouth refused to formulate any form of sentences, so she gently leaned forward and kissed him, she was shocked that Macoa was kissing her back. His right hand gently gliding over her body until it held her left cheek.

''That's works for me'' he responded

''Pay up bitches'' Cana shouted

Aliasmos and Macoa looked out the window to see the older members of the guild spying on them

''That's it someone is going to die'' barked Aliasmos as she rushed over to her front door to chase down the on-lookers of her private life

Macoa reached her just as she was about to open the front door, wrapping his arms around her stomach to stop her from going on her rampage

''Why don't you kill them tomorrow?'' he suggested as he held her until she stopped shaking in anger

''Fine, but you can't stop me'' she hissed

''Hell I'll pay your bar tab if it makes you feel better''

''I doubt I need to drink the way I use to'' she smiled as her body relaxed into his arms and leaned back to enjoy the warmth of his body against hers


End file.
